


Cocoa and Christmas

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec doesn't get life, Alec has trust issues, Christmas Fluff, M/M, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't get it but Logan is determined to help him understand.  It's not just about Christmas.  Or sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Christmas

  
The cabin was exactly what Logan expected, warm and rustic with more than a fair share of romanticism thrown in considering the huge fireplace in the front room and the close, quaint feel of the rooms.  He dropped his bag as he walked in and took a deep breath, remembering a time when he’d hated coming to places like that, when he wanted to be in the thick of things and hated taking time away to be a part of anything else.  That was before the Pulse though, before Eyes Only, and before a certain Transgenic who didn’t understand the holidays and have no idea what to do with time off.

Alec came in behind him and Logan turned in time to watch Alec as he eyed the cabin, the focus of his attention telling Logan he was looking for traps and exits, logistics running through his head.  It fascinated Logan to see the way it all flowed through in just a few seconds time, then Alec’s eyes relaxed as he actually took a look at the place. 

Logan turned away then, taking up his bag and walking through the large common room to the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom.  He opened the door and found a large king sized bed with a dark brown comforter, keeping with the rest of the dark décor of the cabin.  On the other wall was a small gas fireplace. 

“Wow, honeymoon suite?”

Logan rolled his eyes before turning back to watch as Alec dropped his bag to the floor, putting Logan’s off the mattress and down beside his.  He took a seat and kicked off his shoes, smiling up at Logan.  “Now, I seem to remember three things.  You promised to feed me.  You promised to entertain me. And…”

“Yeah?” Logan asked with a smile as Alec reached out, grabbing him by the hip and pulling him until he was standing between his spread thighs.  When he leaned back he pulled Logan with him until he was covering him.

“And you promised to fuck me.”

Logan leaned down, biting gently at Alec’s bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan.  “Think we oughta get right on that.”

 

**

 

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Alec asked as he looked out the window at the snow. 

Logan sighed as he looked up from his preparations.  He knew Alec hated the snow.    He never got the full reason for it but something about training and snow and endurance and hypothermia.  He didn’t want more details than that.  Alec had a brain full of horrific memories.  He’d always felt bad for Max and what she went through but it was really nothing on the torture and torment that had happened to the ones Max and her unit left behind.

Alec needed to learn new things though, to have more experiences and Logan had made it his mission to teach him about the rest of life, the good things.  Like how to celebrate Christmas and how to just relax and let himself be loved.  It was why they were in the mountains, in a cabin with no light but the fire.

“Come on,” Logan said as he put the mugs on the table.  “Not time to eat yet, but a little hot cocoa will do you good.”

Alec looked skeptical but he did as Logan asked.  It always hit Logan low in the gut when Alec trusted him like that, when he went places he didn’t want to or did things just for Logan.  Trust wasn’t something Alec had a lot of and it had taken them a long time to get that far, especially after Max had come between them. 

They were there though, and as Alec slid onto the bar stool in the kitchen Logan pressed a kiss to his temple as he brought over the steaming cocoa.  He poured it into the two mugs and sat it back on the burner before coming to sit next to Alec. 

“Now we get to add the marshmallows.”

He snagged a few from the bowl he’d left on the table and dropped them into the cocoa and watched as Alec did the same.  They sat there for a few minutes, watching the marshmallows as they started to get smaller, pressed against each other, thigh and shoulder, until Alec reached for a spoon.

“Ah ah ah,” Logan reached out and grabbed a candy cane and handed it to Alec.  “Use that instead.”

“The peppermint is gonna melt.”

“Yep,” Logan said, finding his own candy cane and using it to stir his cocoa with.  “That’s the point.”  When he was done stirring he dropped a few more marshmallows into his drink and hooked the curved end of the cane over the edge of his mug.  He stood, grabbing the marshmallow bowl.  “Come on, let’s enjoy the fire.”

They settled back on the couch and sipped their cocoa, Logan smiling into his mug at Alec’s moan of appreciation as he took a large gulp.  It was warm and comfortable, but before long Alec set his mug down and took Logan’s from his hands to set beside his own. 

He leaned back against the arm of the couch and manhandled Logan until Alec had one leg up on the cushions and Logan was lying in the crook of his legs.  “I think I get it,” Alec said as Logan settled his head against his chest.

“Get what?”

“The cocoa and the snow and the cabin and this whole weekend.”

“Yeah?”

“You talk about there being more to life than just the physical, more than just trusting someone to have your back in a fight.  I never had anything more than that before.  There was nothing more to an X5 than his number and his mission.”  He looked down at Logan and shook his head before looking back at the fire. 

“I never thought of anything else.  Not after… “ he cleared his throat and Logan knew he was thinking of Rachel.  “Not before and never again after.  You just don’t stop though.”

He thought about saying something, but he could see the way Alec’s lips curled up slightly at the corners so he decided against defending himself.  Alec was talking and it didn’t happen often so he was just gonna go with it.

“I trusted you almost from the beginning to help me out, to have my back, but everything else you talk about?  That’s not so easy.  I get it now though, that you wanted to share something with me.  That you asked me to come just to be able to spend this time with me.  This isn’t just about sex for you.”

There was so much awe in Alec’s voice that Logan sat up slightly until Alec’s green eyes were on him.  “No, it’s never just been about the sex with you.”

The back of Alec’s knuckles caressed his cheek and Logan leaned into it. 

“You love me.”

The same awe still held his voice and even though Logan had never said the words before he would never deny them.  “Yeah, I do.”

“I didn’t … I never …  Nothing has ever been more for me, you know?  I did what I had to, then I was out and there was so much being thrown at us and I just took what I could get.  I never thought…”

“Alec, just shut up and kiss me,” Logan teased.  Alec pulled him closer until their lips were sealed.  His hands roamed up and down Logan’s back and there was no hesitancy in the way Alec moved.  He removed Logan’s shirt, his fingers moving slow and steady across warmed flesh.  He carefully flipped them over until Logan was underneath him, Alec’s lips sliding over his skin as he pulled his pants off.  Alec stripped his own clothes off at pace he could hardly see, but then he was leaning over him again, bodies flush and Logan couldn’t care less about Alec’s stumbling realization and his need to give back something that he didn’t need to. 

Lips teased and taunted, fingers and tongue opening him slow and steady and then Alec was entering his body, eyes focused on Logan’s with an expression Logan had never seen in all his time studying the Transgenic.

Alec leaned down, stilling himself as he brushed his nose alongside Logan’s, a gesture of affection that Alec had become fond of as soon as he’d learned about the more intimate sides of love making.  He pressed a kiss to one of Logan’s eyes and then the other before bumping noses again.  “I was trying to say I love you,” he whispered against Logan’s lips.

Logan stilled under him, his breath caught in his chest.  Alec’s eyes were wide, full of fear but intense with the truth of it.  “I love you too.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Alec was licking his way into his mouth as if he could taste the words.

Alec began moving over him, in him, but their lips never broke.  When Logan moaned Alec’s name, his lover swallowed it down and when they came together it was with Alec’s head resting on Logan’s forehead, sharing the same breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alec got up and made his way to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before coming back and taking care of Logan as well.  When he crawled under the blankets on the couch and pulled Logan back to his chest.  He pressed a kiss to his temple and Logan let out a deep breath as he relaxed.

“I like the cocoa,” Alec said into the silence.

Logan smiled as he watched the fire crackle in front of them, felt the warm heart beating beneath his fingers.  “Oh yeah?”

“Think we could make our own traditions?”

“Cocoa on Christmas?  I think we could do that.”

Alec smiled as he looked down, catching Logan’s lips in a kiss.  “Merry Christmas, Logan.  I love you”

Logan felt his smile widen.  He reached for his cocoa and handed Alec his.  “To new traditions.”

“New traditions,” Alec mimicked. 

They spent the rest of the night on the couch, sipping cocoa and enjoying the company of one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 6 of the jampony Holiday Fest! The prompt came from daria234 who asked for Logan showing Alec about wintry things :P Hope you enjoy! And yes.... this is just as schmoopy as yesterdays fic :P


End file.
